Rose
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: "Dia –bunga itu tidak indah." Gon menatap Killua penuh tanda tanya./KilluGon, drabble, shounen-ai menjerumus yaoi.


**Rose**

By; Harukaze Maulida

HxH belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san~

Warning: SHOUNEN-AI. LIME. DRABLE. MESYUM. 2011 VER. _Et cetera_—

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Pemuda itu menghampiri sang partner lantaran penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya; cukup aneh melihat Gon duduk diam tanpa menghiraukan alat pancingnya –yang sedang dimainkan beruang nyasar dengan ganasnya dan mungkin bisa saja rusak.

"Gon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, Killua! Ohayou~" Senyum ceria menyapa, Killua berpikir kalau Gon akan bertanya kenapa ia membawa begitu banyak plastik—mengingat kalau dia hobi bertanya. Namun Bocah Jajanken kembali menatap sesuatu di depannya. Killua menaikan satu alisnya ketika ia mendapati objek yang terus dipandangi Gon; sekumpulan tanaman mawar merah.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan mekar." Gon berkata pelan, namun rasa antusias terpancar; dari wajah maupun ucapannya. Pemilik surai perak dapat melihat mata karamel Gon yang berbinar-binar.

Matahari mulai merangkak naik, sinarnya mulai mencapai kumpulan bunga merah. Gon terlihat makin semangat, bibirnya yang semula mengembangkan senyum kini membuka; membentuk segitiga ceria. "Aaaa sedikit lagi~"

Killua _sweatdrop_. Secinta itukah Gon dengan mawar?

Saat yang ditunggu anak berhelai hitam kehijauan akhirnya tiba. Dengan sentuhan sinar matahari selama beberapa menit, kelopak yang menutup perlahan membuka; menciptakan bentuk indah dari rangkaian kelopak merah kecil itu.

"Haa~ _Kirei_~!" seru Gon. Ditatapnya lebih lama sebelum ia memetik salah satu yang sudah mekar sempurna, dan mencium baunya. "Harumnya~"

"Dia –bunga itu tidak indah."

"Eh?" Gon menoleh, ekspresinya antara sedih dan bingung, menatap Killua penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa? Bukankah dia indah, baunya juga harum..."

Killua berjongkok, diambilnya mawar yang berada di tangan Gon. "Sekarang memang belum indah,"

"... Belum?"

Kemudian diselipkannya bunga merah itu ke telinga Gon, dia menatap bocah polos sambil tersenyum tipis. "Begini baru indah."

Walaupun tidak mengerti maksud yang sebenarnya dari Killua, Gon tersenyum bersama rona merah di pipi. Manis raut wajahnya, membuat Killua runtuh iman dan melakukan aksi ilegal; dengan gerakan kilat dia mengecup kening bocah itu. Dan perbuatannya itu sontak membuat Gon membeku, wajahnya merah maksimum.

Ciuman itu turun ke pipi, kali ini Gon merasa tubuhnya direbus, tidak tahu dirinya apa yang bisa lebih membuat otaknya kusut. Namun jawaban segera datang kala bibir Killua melumat habis bibirnya. Sekarang ia merasa seperti dipanggang –walaupun ia tahu rasanya dipanggang tidak seperti ini... ini jauh lebih... nyaman, mungkin.

Merasa Gon sudah sedikit rileks, lidah Killua mendesak masuk. Gon merasa tengkuknya disengat saat lidah mereka berbenturan, sensasi itu membuatnya mencengkram erat kedua bahu pemilik helai putih.

Belum sempat satu menit, Killua tiba-tiba memutus ciumannya; itu membuat Gon terkejut, ia merasa kehilangan. Namun Killua segera membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Gon.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanyanya, nafas hangatnya membuat Gon bergidik.

"Ti-tidak... ngghh..."

–Dan tanpa sadar mendesah.

"Hee, kau suka mawar, tapi tidak tahu hari apa ini?" Killua mulai memberi kecupan kecil di perpotongan leher anak Janken.

"Hhh... hari rabu –hhhh~"

"Bukan bodoh, hari ini..." Killua memetik satu mawar, dan menyisipkannya di atas mawar yang berada di telinga Gon. "Hari Mawar tahu... Happy Rose Day, Gon."

Gon tersenyum kikuk, tapi manis.

"Happy Rose Day too, Killua."

Iman Killua runtuh lagi, dengan gerakan kilat diciumnya Gon... lagi.

.

.

.

Ohayou minnaa~ /dahsorewoi/ Tau kan siapa saya /siapakau?/ Ah, saya cuman minta gebuk, kok. Silahkan gebuk saya karena ketidak-kreatifan saya—well, saking pinginnya ngenyampah KilluGon yang keknya agak kurang di fandom ini (atau malah saya yg rakus?), saya memakai fic yg saya buat Mei kemaren, pas Rose Day bikinnya, untungnya belum dipublish di FFN, jadi tinggal ganti nama XP tapi yah... yg aslinya sih saya jadiin note di FB— Dari 3 drabble cuman dua yang saya ambil.

Btw, mau tambahan? Drabble yg kedua?

Yang masih kuat silahkan baca~ X9

* * *

Kepala Killua penuh bunga. Dari bunga pernikahan sampai bunga kuburan terdapat di sana. Semuanya disusun rapi oleh bocah manis bernama Gon Freccs.

"Killua, kau seperti taman bunga~" kata Gon sambil memakaikan Killua sebuah bando dari rangkaian bunga.

"Sudah hentikan Gon, lihat ranjangmu jadi berantakkan..." Killua melepas bando bunganya. Gon tertawa.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa, kita kan memang lagi merayakan Rose Day, lagipula kan ada Killua yang membersihkan." ucapnya sambil mulai merangkai mawar merah muda.

_Jadi ceritanya aku diajak buat jadi tukang bersih-bersih... _batin Killua. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerima ajakan Gon untuk main mawar (dan bunga lainnya sebagai pelengkap) dalam rangka Rose Day ini. Namun ia tak kuasa menolak wajah imut yang memelas itu.

"Hah..." Lelah, Killua menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang. Ia memandang bosan Gon yang masih merangkai.

"Sudah selesaai!" seru anak berambut hitam sambil memperlihatkan hasil karyanya; sebuah kalung dari mawar pink. Killua menghela nafas; ia tahu Gon akan memakaikan benda itu padanya. Benar, bocah bertype Kyoka itu merangkak ke arahnya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu." Killua langsung merampas rangkaian dari tangan Gon. Baru saja ia ingin mengenakannya, sebuah ide langsung terlintas di kepala. Segera ia kenakan kalung itu pada Gon dan dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia merebahkan diri. Dan berkat kalung mawar yang melingkar di leher keduanya, Gon tertarik; terjerembab ke depan, dan akhirnya mendarat di atas tubuh Killua.

"A... ah! Killua gomen—"

_Grebb!_

Ketika Gon ingin bangkit, Killua sudah mendekap pinggangnya. Sebuah smirk terpasang di wajah Bocah Kucing. Gon berfirasat buruk tentang seringai itu, dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ki-Killua, bi-bisa kau le... lepaskan?"

Bukannya mengabulkan keinginan Gon yang sudah meminta dengan wajah super memelas, Killua malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya... dan smirk-nya makin menjadi.

"Gon, kau harus bayar."

"E-eh?! Bayar apa? Aku kan tidak punya hutang ke kamu."

"Bukan itu..." Killua mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Gon. "–Tapi bayaranku untuk membersihkan ranjangmu."

_BLUSH!_

Gon langsung kukusan. Sensasi aneh seperti sebelumnya menjalari tubuhnya kala nafas hangat Killua menyapu telinganya.

"I-iya ya, nanti kutraktir es-krim deh... m... mau kan?"

"Tidak, aku maunya yang lembut."

"T-tapi es-krim kan lem –"

"Kulitmu lebih lembut."

"E-eh?!"

Tanpa berpikir ala detektif, Killua langsung menjilat leher Gon, ciuman kecil diberikannya sebelum melahap perpotongan leher bocah manis. Gon rasanya ingin menangis karena malu. Dia menggeliat geli merasakan lidah Killua yang menari di kulit lehernya.

"Ki-Kil-Killua, hh... hentikan ngghh..."

Killua menyeringai di tengah aktifitasnya. "Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti?" ciuman itu naik ke pipi. Killua dapat merasakan kulit Gon yang panas, namun walaupun sudah mengetahui kondisi mengenaskan Gon, Bocah Perak itu tidak berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"–Hhh Killua he-hentika –hmmpp!"

Protesannya –tepatnya permohonannya terpaksa terhenti karena bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Killua. Walaupun ini sudah pernah terjadi, Gon membelalak tak percaya, kaget. Namun di saat yang sama ia terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Killua langsung menekan belakang kepala Gon; membuat ciuman mereka lebih intens. Tapi perlakuannya membuat si rambut hitam sadar dan ia berusaha membeontak. Namun apa daya; tenaga Killua lebih besar... yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam lumatan lembut itu.

"–mm hahhh..." Gon langsung buru-buru menghirup oksigen begitu Killua melepas kunciannya. "Hahh... K-Killua, apa yang..."

"Aku menyukaimu -tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Gon cengo seketika. Antara terkejut, tak percaya, dan... senang?

"A-apa?"

Killua tersenyum manis. "Kubilang, suki da yo, Gon-_chan_!"

"Hyaaa! Killua! Ya-_yametteee_!"

* * *

Saya siap buat dibacok hahaha~ tapi sebelum itu ijinkan saya buka puasa dulu /NO

Aaa—ternyata saya bikinnya pas puasa, ya... oke, abis buka nanti silahkan hujam saya dengan tulisan kejam lewat ripiw ato PM ato FB ato datangin ke rumah saya, nanti tak kasih gelas ganteng /GAK

Selamat bagi yang kuat baca sampe sini~ XD *tebardoujinKilluGon* Yang terakhir itu bayangin gimana lanjutannya /ngilang

Salam,

Haru


End file.
